Dead Captain Arlo Quinn
The Captain Arlo Quinn was known across the waters as the most feared pirate that ever sailed. His loyal crew of misfits and criminals always hung by his side and followed orders to the tee. It wasn't until Baron, his Dwarvish first mate, was ordered to slit the throat the mother and father captives of a small girl. Where even Captain Arlo's first mate began to question the lifestyle of the corrupt pirate lord. Baron confronted The Captain on the deck of The Leviathan with his shotgun drawn upon Arlo. Captain Arlo Quinn had taken the shotgun spread to the chest and there he stumbled overboard and sank to what is now known as The Dead Reef there his body rested for the next two hundred years. Baron's shotgun echoed across the waves calling the navy that had been stowed away within the ship. The crew was taken as prisoners and all hanged at the gallows at Deadman Falls. That is where Baron had been given an estate and the title of Provincial Governor of Shipwreck Cove. Within the fluid waves of time passing, Captain Arlo has been gifted with rebirth. One of Undeath. Upon his awakening he had sworn to find the traitor Baron and end his life so that he and his crew may rest in peace... Chapter 6 "Restless Tides" Dead Captain Arlo Quinn has awoken to torment his traitorous first mate Baron The Dwarf. "For death is too swift one who doesn't deserve such", preached the Dead Captain. A girl named Poe showed interest and questioned The Dead Captain as she spoke of a pirates who had killed her parents. Captain Arlo Quinn as sly as he is, convinced Poe that Baron the man she had been seen on long walks with, and had even been seen exchanging gifts to one another could have been that very scalawag that had done this atrocious act. Arlo had found deep within the water an old shotgun rusted over time, he offered it to Poe and even offered the spread that was lodged in his sternum and ribs, for her to use on Baron. Baron, ever the tactician had been secretly been spending his Governor funds on building a fort around Shipwreck Cove to protect the people within. Baron also ordered a mission of ''his '' crew to infiltrate The Dead Reef to steal the stolen gold from Dead Captain Arlo, to lure he and The Leviathan. To then trap the beast within the cove to destroy The Leviathan, the theorized anchor to Arlo's life force. With the destroyed Leviathan, and no more gold left, The Dead Captain was in his weakest state. He fled back to the Reef where he would feel safest. Baron gave chase to the Dead Captain, with Poe to follow. It was there where Captain Arlo baited Poe to use what he had given her. Baron's old Shotgun. Poe fired. Not into Baron, but Arlo. Destroying his reign once more... For now... Chapter 10 Dead Captain Arlo has awoken in the grave that was once made for Baron. With nothing but the urge to raise the bones of his long dead crew, and to find the traitorous Baron. (Story is in production) Watch LIVE at twitch.tv/mythematic